Forced Fate
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Hermione finds out about her magical heritage and her squib ancestry. It turns out one of the familes she is related to died out, but before they did they made an unbreakable vow with the Malfoys to join their Houses together in marriage. From a somewhat rocky start, Hermione begins to feel fondness for Draco, despite their different cultures and beliefs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

After the final battle Hermoine had decided that she had had enough of everyone's prejudice. She wanted to make sure that at least the claims that Muggleborns stole magic was proved untrue once and for all. She wanted to make sure that no one that was Muggleborn had to go through what she did. So she did what came naturally to her, she studied every book she could get her hands on in Alderhorn the magical equivalent for a university. Finally she found a potion that seemed painless and only required a drop of blood to reveal magical ancestry. She worked on the potion for three days strait, until it was finally completed.

She hesitated over the vial for a moment before pricking her finger and spilling the contents of the vial upon a scroll. She stared as names started to appear; some were of houses that she'd never even heard of. The ones that glowed golden were her closest relations according to the book. She had twelve of those, five that glowed blue as secondary relations and many more that were black which represented a far more distant relationship. She took the paper and went to the Magical Registration Bureau.

"I'd like to register a magical inheritance."

"Name of the baby." The wizard said without looking up.

"Hermione Jean Granger, but I'm not a baby." Hermione said. "I'm muggleborn." The man's head shot up and he stared at Hermione. "I was researching how precisely I received my magic, Alderhorn was allowing me to use their library on the condition that I consider them for my continued education. I found an old book about how to do a blood inheritance that showed the ancestors of the one that initiated the rite and I would like to register my findings."

"You are related to some wizard families, how did you perform this rite? My father was a half-blood and I would love to know more about my magical heritage."

"I could give you a copy of how to make the potion and the words the rite requires. It has to be brewed from full to new moon and words have to be said over it as well. However right now I'd like to register the following names."

"That's fine, but afterwards you will have to go to the goblins and they will cast some goblin magic in order to ascertain the validity of your claim."

"Alright." Hermione said and handed the man the parchment. "That's who I'm related to, the gold ones are my closest relations, the blue are the second closest ones and the black are my distant relations."

"I'll copy this down and register your family tree." He said, before staring at the paper. "Several of your family lines can be traced back to some of the best scribe and spell caster families."

"Is there any more you can tell me, about who my ancestors were?"

"They were very well respected, but I don't know much more than I already told you. If your blood is proved, you might be able to receive the ancestral homes of some of these Houses and learn more yourself."

"Thank you for talking with me, I suppose I should see the goblins now." Hermione said and walked to Gringotts. "I'd like you to prove my inheritance to the fallowing wizard families. Avery, Clowater, Black,Bones, Alderwart and Falstar." She said and held out her wrist.

"If your claim proves to be false you will be punished."

"That's fine." Hermione said and the goblin nodded, before taking out a small dagger and having Hermoine bleed into a cup. "Is that a lineage potion?" Hermione asked and the goblin stared at her.

"How did you know that, this is something only goblins can do anymore and only if it's a particular family."

"I did a lineage potion myself, but it showed me all my magical ancestry." Hermione said and the goblin looked shocked, she smiled in return. "Could you check the validity of my claims?"

"Of course." The goblin said before producing five more bottles, he tested each and each turned a golden color. "You are as you claim, I will show you to the various vaults, although you would have to go over a lot of things. You are now the Lady of Clowater, Alderwart and Falstar having inherited the estate of those houses."

"I am what?" Hermione demanded.

"Is this not what you wanted? In any event, when there isn't anyone of close relation to the line, the estates are put into stasis, in case anyone of close relation can be found." The goblin said and Hermione stared at him shell-shocked, she didn't have any clue how to be a Lady of a house. "Of course if you wish it and another of the bloodline is found, you can make them the Head of your House. However they would have some influence upon you."

"So you are telling me that either I become the Head of these Houses, or someone else will have control over my life. Then what about my relation to Avery and Bones, can they determine anything about my circumstances?"

"Generally speaking they cannot, once your name is changed, the former House your parents, or in this case your ancestors had ties to are broken."

"I see, but my last name is Granger, won't that affect me inheriting?"

"In this case, a hyphenation can be used. You would become Lady Hermione Jean Clowater-Alderwart- Falstar-Granger."

"Will people have to address me as such?"

"Indeed Lady Clow..."

"Hermione if you please, just Hermione."

"You can of course not accept your inheritance."

"I'll accept the inheritance." Hermione said and the goblin nodded.

"Very well, if you will follow me, I'll get the according keys and there will be several contracts for you to sign. For the most part they state that you will attempt to uphold the values, traditions and beliefs of your various Houses."

"Alright." Hermione said.

"The contract is legally binding." The goblin cautioned. "Perhaps you should care for some time to think it over, but the family vaults will remain closed until you claim your birthright."

"I wanted to have some magical relations for a long time, I look forward to getting to know the Bones family and I want to know more about the other families I'm related to."

"Very well then, follow me." The goblin said and Hermione went with him to a large office. She sat upon a ridiculously lavish chair and stared at the carved table with golden trim. The goblin got out three different contracts, each seemed several hundred pages thick.

"Can I look these over before signing?" Hermione asked and the goblin nodded.

"They cannot however leave this room." He said and Hermione started to read, after a while, she grew hungry and she was already exhausted, but the contract was fascinating. She would have to register all magical inventions she created under the name Falstar and act befitting of the name. She would also have to marry someone that she deemed appropriate to continue the line and consider upholding all previous agreements made by the Falstars. She would have to also produce an heir to carry on the title. She finished the contract and signed it, before moving onto the Clowater contract. "Would you care for something to eat, someone in our employ can deliver from Diagon Alley."

"That will be unnecessary." Hermione said, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a vitamin shake, as well as a stamina potion. She drank both as she continued to read the contract. This one outlined that all research papers be published under the name Clowater. That she uphold the traditions of the Clowater family to the best of her ability and that she act befitting of the name and that she produce an heir to carry on the title.

The third was clearly a very proud pureblood family and was written like she'd heard some of the Death Eaters talk occasionally. It talked of magical inheritance and insisted that she marry a wizard that didn't have any 'dirty blood' for four generations. It also demanded that if possible she uphold any previous agreements with other lines and that she produce an heir to carry on the title.

She signed all three contracts and then turned to the goblin. "Can I hire a curse breaker to go through the vaults and various properties?"

"To do so you would have to pay 1000 galleons."

"I see and how many galleons do I have currently?"

"You are as of this moment, the wealthiest witch in Europe. All three lines had vast fortunes and were very well known and respected within the magical community."

"I see alright, I'll pay the fee, is there a way to get it done more quickly?"

"An additional fee of 1000 galleons can be added to expedite the process." The goblin said and Hermione nodded. "All items found to be suspect will be put in a vault and their purpose listed on a paper that you may read if you so wish."

"Thank you." Hermione said and yawned. "Can I see the vaults tomorrow?" Hermione asked and the goblin nodded.

"Of course, much of the day has passed while you read over the contracts." He said and she stood before walking to the door and leaving Gringotts. From there she apparated to her apartment and got ready for bed. She then fell into the blankets and was asleep within moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione woke to the sound of several birds screeching outside her window, sighing she cast several spells to determine that the letter the owls were carrying weren't cursed. She then opened the window and let the owls in taking their letters. It turned out that each one seemed to be a marriage proposal from a different house, the houses all seemed to assume that she was a pureblood woman, that had somehow discovered her relation to three noble houses that were previously thought to be no more. She thought it amusing that the same people that looked down on her were writing her letters about their young relations. However one didn't amuse her at all, the letter from Lucius Malfoy said that the House of Alderwart had a unbreakable vow with the house Malfoy that any descendant of that House would marry someone of House Malfoy, or descended from House Malfoy. Hermione immediately threw on some clothes and went to the bank. "I need to disinherit myself." Hermione told one of the bankers.

"Unfortunately the Head of a House cannot disinherit themselves once they have accepted the mantle of that House."

"No one told me that I had an unbreakable vow with the Malfoys." Hermione said and the goblin smiled sharply, looking unsettlingly like a shark.

"Even if you disinherited yourself, the vow would still hold true and you would have to marry the Malfoy heir, unless you can find someone else who is a witch with Alderwart blood willing to marry the Malfoy heir." He said and Hermione stared at him in horror. She had to find a way to get out of marrying Draco.

"Can I insure that my husband has no access to any of my estates without my permission?"

"Yes, that would be possible, we will draw up the paperwork shortly." The goblin replied. "You have requested a through curse breaking of each of your properties, might I suggest that you start with the Clowater estate, as I am sure you are eager to get to the libraries."

"That would be fine thank you." Hermione said, before she walked out of the bank and to the Daily Profit. "I'd like to put out an advertisement." Hermione said and she was shown to a nicely appointed office.

"What advertisement would you like to place?"

"Lady Hermione Clowater would like to announce her magical inheritance and call on the wizard populace with muggle blood to prove her hypothesis that those of muggle heritage in fact come from lines of Squibs that were exiled or chose to leave the wizard world behind them. If someone wishes to know which lines if any they are descended from, they should brew the following potion, which requires a brew period of three days. Please forward any findings to Lady Hermione Clowater by owl. With the hopes that this study will prove definitively that no one of muggle relation stole magic from those who can more accurately trace their magical ancestry." She said, before adding the instructions to the article at the bottom of the page.

"This isn't really an advertisement, it's an opinion piece."

"I want to make sure it gets published." Hermione said. "I don't care where it is run, as long as the profit can guarantee that it is run."

"Alright the fee for the article will be 23 galleons 8 sickles." She paid the assistant. "Do you have any potion left of the one you brewed?"

"I do, but I plan to give it to my closest friends and acquaintances first." She said and left the office. She apparated to her apartment first, before taking a vial of the potion and apparating to the Ministry. "I'm Hermione Granger and I would like to see Junior Auror Potter if he's available."

"They aren't out on assignment today Miss. Granger, here's your badge." The receptionist said and she took the elevator to the correct floor. She found Harry and Ron bent over some paperwork and smiled at both of them.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron." She said and the boys both looked up gratefully from the paperwork. "Harry would you be willing to take a potion that could show where your mother got her magic from?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "What's this about, what have you been researching?"

"Lineage and Lineage potions, I wish I hadn't and now I have to marry Malfoy and I really don't want to, but it's an unbreakable vow." She said and it all came pouring out, how she wanted to prove that she deserved to be in the wizard world just as much as anyone else. How she had came up with the idea that all those with muggle ancestry were related to Squibs and how she had found the potion and accepted the name Lady Hermione Jean Falstar, Alderwart, Clowater Granger. How now she had to marry the Malfoy heir and how she had taken out an advertisement to have people brew the potion themselves. By the end she was sobbing and Harry's arms were around her.

"Hermione it will be alright, you'll figure some way out of this, you always have before."

"Mate unbreakable vows are called that for a reason, unless there's another bird that's of the same line as Hermione, she's stuck with the Ferret."

"More than that, I have to provide each of my lines with a heir, so I'd be stuck having Malfoy's children."

"Most probably its part of the vow, I don't think that a Pureblood family would swear a vow without procreation in mind." Ron said. "You might be able to get it set back a generation, depends on what the original vow entails. I doubt that Malfoy would want to marry you, any more than you want to marry him."

"I didn't think of that, thanks Ron."

"Sure, Harry I recon we should take off today." Ron said and Harry nodded.

"Come on Hermione, you need a drink and some company." Harry said and Hermione nodded. "We'll go to Grimwald place." He said and put an arm around her shoulders, together they used the floo to go to Grimwald place. "So we're distant cousins?"

"Apparently." Hermione said and Harry smiled.

"I like the thought of us being related. You said that you had a potion that could determine my magical ancestry, that's brilliant Hermione." He said and Hermione sniffed.

"Thanks Harry." She said as Ron came in with a hot cup of tea.

"This should help." He said.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said and sipped her tea. She felt the tension drain away as well as her terror.

"I could help you draw up a contract, if one isn't already drawn." Ron said. "I know a bit more about what they might try than you do and I'd be glad to help."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said. "I appreciate it, really I do."

"Alright, now you need to arrange a meeting first, somewhere that's neutral ground." Ron said. "Maybe that swank Restaurant that just opened up in Diagon Alley."

"You need months to schedule a reservation and anyway I'd be more comfortable at a place I know."

"That and it might discourage the Malfoys from forcing the contract if possible." Ron said.

"Alright it said to use a floo network to contact them." Hermione said and walked over to the floo network. "The Great Honorable Wondrous Magnificent House of Malfoy." She said and stuck her head into the flames.

"How did you get this address?" Lucius demanded on seeing her and she stared at an ostentatious study.

"You told it to me in a letter, I'm related to the Alderwart line, so I thought that it would be best to talk in person. Look Mr. Malfoy, I need to know if there's anyway out of this oath, I don't want to marry your son and I'm pretty certain that he doesn't want to marry me either. Rather than making ourselves miserable, surely we could come to an arrangement suitable to both parties."

"Unfortunately the vow is iron clad and my ancestor made it apply to future generations as well, unless another can be found closely related to the Alderwart line, I do not see a way out of this for either you or my son. At least the contract is simple and stipulates that you shall be provided for and in return you shall sire an heir for the Malfoy line."

"I'll need to make more than one child, if more people with my heritage aren't found."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm related to three lines that have died out completely, as well as House Black, House Bones and House Avery." Hermione said. "I am currently the head of all three houses, as they don't have any other members. Hopefully however with the article I published in the paper, I'll find more people that are related to the same families I am."

"You have discovered a way to determine magical heritage?" Lucius demanded and Hermione nodded.

"I'm descended from a long line of Squibs, so you see Mr. Malfoy I have just as much right to be part of the wizard world as you do. As I have no choice but to marry your son apparently we should meet in a public location and go over the details involved in the marriage."

"Very well, I will inform Draco so that he may accompany us as well." Lucius said and Hermione nodded.

"There's a French restaurant near Alderhorn that I find enjoyable, its semi formal. In addition it has a lovely view of the grounds, perhaps we should meet there.

"If you wish, but we have a standing table at C'est Vrai if you prefer." He said and Hermione nodded.

"I've wanted to try that place for a while, so when should we meet?"

"Lets get it out of the way, how about tonight?" Lucius said and Hermione nodded.

"I will see you tonight Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, before pulling her head out of the fire. "I'm having dinner tonight with the Malfoys." She said and Harry put an arm around her, as she took a deep breath. "I'll need something to wear, I just have one formal gown and that one is from the Yule Ball."

"I'll see if Ginny would be willing to help, neither I or Harry are very good at picking out robes." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"I thought she was at practice and I know what I want, I just want you there with me if you can do that." Hermione said and both boys smiled.

"We'd be glad to be there for you Hermione, anything you need, and you know that." Harry said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you Harry, I thought we could go to that boutique that just opened up." Hermione said and they both nodded. Together they apparated to the newly rebuilt Diagon Alley and close to For All Occasions. Hermione looked through dresses for a while, before she found one that she liked. It was purple and form fitting, coming down to her thighs. There were even shoes, gloves, stockings and a shawl that were suggested to go with it. She bought them all using the Alderwart account after making sure that the dress fit properly.

"There's a magical tattoo shop down the street that I've wanted to visit for a while, they apparently can remove scars as well." Ron said and Hermione stared at him.

"I thought I'd never be able to remove it." Hermione admitted and Harry grinned.

"Wonder if they could remove both of mine, it would be dead handy for under cover work."

"People would still recognize your face though Harry." Hermione pointed out and he nodded, together they walked to the store and Hermione went to one of the managers. "I'd like to have a scar removed, if you have the time."

"Let me see it." He said and Hermione lifted her sleeve, to the man's credit he showed no visible reaction to the scar. "I can remove that for you, for 50 galleons."

"Alright, I think my friend wanted a tattoo and my other friend wanted a scar removed from his hand."

"We have enough staff to do you all at the same time. Although I suggest that I take care of your scar, as its fairly deep." He said and she nodded. "This will hurt."

"Anything to be rid of it." Hermione said and was lead to a chair after she paid. The man started to chant an invocation and Hermione listened fascinated by it, as the first waves of pain hit her. It wasn't all that bad, compared to the cruciatus it was mild. She liked the sound of the words the man was speaking and found the process all very interesting. Finally it was finished and Hermione stared at her arm, which although slightly red, was completely clear of the scar.

"It may be a bit tender for a few days, the redness should clear up in a day or two." He said and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's I that should be thanking you, without you and your friends my shop wouldn't exist." He said and Hermione blushed.

"Please don't tell anyone about the nature of that scar." Hermione said. "Or Harry's."

"People expect us to be silent about our work, tattoos are a deeply personal thing, and can I tell them that you used my shop?"

"Of course, but I don't want anyone knowing about the nature of our visit." Hermione said and he nodded.

"Your friends should be done soon, feel free to look around." He said and Hermione looked at the art on the walls, stopping at several runes that showed their purpose. She considered a moment before going back to the man who had removed her scar. "Can you make me an anklet comprised of Ilstar, Ovar and Lamin?" She said naming runes for protection against dark magic, clarity of thought and life. The life rune was simply because she liked the shape of it set against the other two.

"Which color would you like it in?" The man asked and Hermione looked over several colors, before deciding that the protection and clarity runes would be purple and the life rune would be blue. "A very nice choice, it will look very nice once done and since they are runes, they will provide some protection and guidance." He said and Hermione nodded. "The tattoo will be 250 galleons and will take up four hours of time, do you have the time now or will you wait until later."

"Now will be fine." Hermione said and the man nodded, Hermione sat in one of the chairs and put her foot up on a stool, before reaching for her purse and pulling out a book about Wizard Customs that she'd been meaning to read for ages. As always the book took her mind off what was going on, although she didn't quite understand some of the customs that it entailed. She decided that she would have to ask Mr. Malfoy about it. She continued to read, wincing occasionally for a while.

"Hermione, you decided to get a tattoo?" Harry asked and she set aside the book and smiled at Harry.

"Yes, I found some runes that I've always liked." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"I might get one as well, Ron's lion is coming out great." Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Trust Ron to get a lion tattoo." Hermione said and Harry chuckled.

"I'll look around since neither of you are finished." Harry said and Hermione nodded. She opened her book again and continued to read as the tattoo was finished. Finally the man cast several healing charms over the tattoo.

"As its not a scar, I can cast healing charms without the risk of the flesh reverting to what it was before."

"Thank you for everything." Hermione said looking down at her ankle and at her new tattoo. "Its very beautiful."

"Thank you my dear, come again if you wish." He said and Hermione left with Ron and Harry. She went and hair tamer, before saying goodbye to Harry and Ron and getting ready for her meeting with the Malfoys. She used liberal amounts of hair tamer, to make her hair more manageable, before putting on her dress and using magic to style her hair into a chignon. She then put on the gloves and stockings, before putting on her shoes and shawl. She had about an hour left before the time she'd agreed to meet, so decided to read some more, setting an alarm for forty minutes. Once the alarm went off, she did her makeup and apparated from her apartment to the apparition point nearest the restaurant.

"There's a reservation for three under the name Malfoy." Hermione said and the Matrade nodded.

"This way if you please mademoiselle."

"Merci beaucoup." Hermione said and the wizard smiled at her.

"You speak French?"

"Oui, mes parents me ont appris le français comme un enfant. Nous irions à France pendant les vacances scolaires. Alors que je ne me considère pas couramment, je sais au moins certains français. (My parents taught me French as a child. I went to france on school holidays. While I wouldn't call myself fluent I know some French.)

"Still it is more than most know, would you like the French menu?"

"Yes please." Hermione said and walked with him to a table in the middle of the room. She pulled out a book while she waited, reading it to calm her nerves. She looked up as the matrade escorted both Draco and Lucius to the table. "Good evening." Hermione said and smiled pleasantly. "So should we get the business out of the way before or after the meal?"

"I would prefer after, if that is alright Miss. Granger."

"Call me Hermione, my last name is a bit long even for me."

"Very well, if you call me Lucius and my son Draco."

"That sounds fair enough." Hermione said and the table turned silent, Hermione found herself admiring her gloves, not really sure what to say.

"So what have you been researching lately?"

"I haven't decided on what my next project will be yet, I haven't even finished my last. I'm fairly certain that my hypothesis will be proven, but one never truly can tell with such things. Once all the data is in, we will have some knowledge of how magic is inherited. I actually always wondered how I got my magical gifts." She said. "So what have you been up to since Hogwarts?"

"In the last several months after the trial, Father has been showing me the family business." Draco said and Hermione bit back a snarky comment.

"Oh and what is that?"

"Imports and exports mostly, it was something that my Great Great Grandfather started up." Lucius said.

"That sounds interesting, I assume that what you sell are magical items."

"Yes, mostly British products to France and French products to Britain."

"I like France, I used to go there on school holidays with my parents."

"Really? Where did you go?" Draco asked.

"All over when I was a kid, but I most remember the French Alps, the Loire Valley and Paris." Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"I haven't heard of the Loire Valley before, anything interesting there?"

"Just big muggle manors really, but they are very beautiful. I loved castles as a child and my parents took me on a trip there." Hermione said. "Of course once I lived in one they lost some of their appeal." She said and Draco nodded.

"It was always very cold in the dungeons during winter." Draco said. "Were you any warmer in Gryffindor tower?"

"Somewhat and I was very glad of the carpeting." Hermione said. "So do you plan to study at a University?"

"No, do you?"

"I'm not sure, I like using their library, it's three times the size of Hogwarts and you wouldn't believe what you can find in it." Hermione said.

"So you enjoy research?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"Very much, I'm happiest reading and learning new things." Hermione said. "Speaking of which since we have to marry one another, I'd be willing to learn about your customs if you'd be willing to learn about mine." She offered.

"Why would I..." Draco trailed off. "That would be...enjoyable and you would need to know how to act in certain social situations." He said and Hermione nodded.

"I'll try my best, as long as I get to teach you about the muggle world. While I don't want to raise the children there, I want to at least know about the world their mother grew up in."

"Very well, that seems fair enough." Lucius said as the waiter came over.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"We will have the 1943 Havier with escargot and your finest caviar." Lucius said and Hermione frowned, hopefully he wouldn't order the whole meal for them.

"Could I have some water as well please?"

"Would you like a bottle for the table?" The waiter asked and Lucius nodded. After he had ordered the table fell into silence again and Hermione looked at her gloves.

"You look very pretty Hermione." Draco said.

"Thank you, I bought the dress today, I didn't have any formal wizard wear. I'm more given to libraries than balls. I've managed to get out of the last several, but I don't particularly like the attention." Hermione said and Draco frowned.

"Really I like it when others are looking at me, for the right reasons of course."

"Yes but most of the conversation is horribly tedious, I mean if I'm asked what I'm reading or researching one more time."

"So what families are you related to?" Draco asked.

"The Blacks, Bones, Avery, Alderwart of course, Falstar and Clowater."

"Very respectable houses." Lucius said and Hermione nodded.

"I'm looking forward to when the curse breaking is completed."

"After you are finished, perhaps I could help you look over everything." Lucius offered and Hermione nodded.

"That would be appreciated." Hermione said. "I wouldn't know where to begin and I think it will take years for the goblins to go to all the houses."

"It most probably won't take as long as you expect. Curse breakers are very efficient." Lucius said and Hermione nodded. "So you are considering studying at the University?"

"I was before, I'm not sure I'll have the time now, with everything that has happened." Hermione said and then the wine and appetizers arrived along with several menus. Hermione looked over the menu before deciding. "Je aurai la bouillabaisse avec une petite salade de crevettes." (I will have the bouillabaisse with a small salad with shrimp.)

"Je aurai le boeuf bourguignon et une salade." (I will have the beef and salad."

"Je vais avoir le même." Lucius said, before turning to Hermione. "You speak French?"

"Not fluently, but yes I speak some French, my parents taught me how to speak it as a child. We'd have family dinners when we only spoke in French, it was fun." Hermione said and smiled at the memory."

"You are close to your parents?"

"Yes very, I managed to find them again after the war and restore their memories."

"You obliterated them?" Lucius asked.

"I was going to help Harry and they didn't really understand how dangerous it was. I didn't want them to worry about me and I wanted them safe." Hermione replied and Lucius nodded.

"Family is important to me as well." Lucius said. "There are many things that one does for family, that wouldn't be done otherwise."

"On that we can agree, so what was your favorite subject in school Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I liked potions, I still brew when I have the time."

"My favorite class was either charms or ancient runes."

"I enjoyed that class as well, are you a religious person Hermione?"

"Gods no, I mean I believe that there's something out there, that we aren't alone in the Universe, but I don't have a particular faith. Are you?"

"Do you know much of the wizard faiths Hermione?" Lucius asked and Hermione shook her head. "We celebrate the old ways, we are followers of the druidic faith. That means that we believe in many different gods, will that be a problem."

"No, my parents weren't religious people thankfully, tell me more about druidism, I thought that there might be a connection to the wizard world, but I couldn't find any books on the subject."

"We don't write down what we find sacred, if you are interested I could tell you more about it. As you already like runes, perhaps you will find it interesting." Draco offered

"I might." Hermione said and could tell that the Malfoys were uncomfortable talking about their faith in public. "We should swear vows not to harm one another, or those we care about, I think it's about the only way I'll feel comfortable around you."

"That is fair enough. I suppose that you will not wish to live in the manor." Draco said.

"I'd rather not live in a place where I was tortured, but it is your home."

"Yes it is, but you are going to be my wife and it's my duty to make sure that you are comfortable and provided for."

"I can provide for myself, even without the money I inherited. As for being comfortable, I've never been exactly comfortable anywhere. I don't fit in with muggles and several wizards have made it clear to me that they don't want me here either. The only place I truly felt at home was at Gryffindor tower, but even there people thought I was strange. I may not be religious but I am a feminist and I believe that women are perfectly capable of providing for themselves." Hermione said.

"But who would raise the children then?"

"I thought that we both would, as they would be both our children." Hermione replied. "I want them to grow up knowing they're loved no matter what happens between us."

"And you wish to have four?"

"Ideally, if more people from the same houses that I'm from aren't found." Hermione said. "I always wanted several children, being an only child myself."

"Me too, I'd be willing to swear a vow with you, if you are." Draco said.

"I'd be willing as well, I can understand why you would be uncomfortable around us without it." Lucius said and ate some of the caviar. "Have you ever tried caviar Hermione?"

"Yes and I don't particularly enjoy it, but thank you for offering." Hermione said and poured some water. The table fell into silence again and then the food arrived. Hermione ate her soup and then turned to the side salad. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but she hoped that would pass in time. After they had finished their main courses desert menus were passed around and Hermione ordered crème brulee. She noticed that Draco drank quite a bit of the wine and that Lucius ordered several bottles over the course of the meal. She supposed that he must be dreading this just as much as she was. She felt a bit sorry for him, before remembering how horrible he'd been to her at school. Both men were a bit red cheeked by the end of dinner and Hermione had a glass herself.

After dinner Lucius cast several spells, some of which Hermione had never heard of. "Obscurity spells, as well as spells to prevent sound escaping a set area. I Lucius Malfoy do so swear upon my magic and my life never to deliberately harm Hermione or those she cares for unless in self defense."

"This is witnessed. I Draco Malfoy do so swear upon my magic and my life never to deliberately harm Hermione or those she cares for unless in self defense."

"I Hermione Jean Clowater Falstar Alderwart Granger do so swear upon my magic and my life never to deliberately harm the Malfoys, or those they care for unless in self defense." She said and she felt a weight placed upon her, it was only for a moment before it lifted. "I'd like to keep my name, I'd be willing to add Malfoy, but as the Head of several Houses I need to keep their names as well."

"That is fair enough." Lucius said. "Do you wish to mingle our assets or keep them separate?"

"Separate." Hermione replied. "I'd like to get to know Draco before we're married."

"I would like that as well, I could arrange an evening if you wish."

"I'd like that."

"Would you like to learn Wizard Customs from my wife?"

"I'd be interested in learning more about wizard customs, I was always surprised that there wasn't a class offered in it at Hogwarts."

"I suppose that most are taught at home, but I agree with you. I feel that the wizard world should at least be explained to those unfamiliar with it. Although I do wish that people would stop trying to change what they don't understand."

"That sounds fair enough, but surely you can see that...Perhaps it would be best to avoid politics." Hermione said and Lucius nodded.

"Indeed, it was unfair of me to bring such a topic up, but you need to understand that I feel strongly about my views." He said and canceled the spells, as their desert arrived.

"As do I, that does not mean that they are appropriate conversation for the dinner table, when we are just getting to know one another." Hermione said and Lucius nodded.

"I believe I might have had a bit too much wine."

"Its understandable, I had several glasses of fire whiskey earlier." Hermione admitted.

"Indeed, I always keep a decanter of whiskey by my desk, in case of a particularly trying day." Lucius said and after that they finished the meal in silence. "The meal will be paid for directly from my vault at Gringotts." He said and Hermione nodded.

"You'll have to let me buy you dinner sometime Mr. Malfoy. This evening wasn't as bad as I expected."

"Nor I." Lucius said.

"I liked talking with you Hermione." Draco said, as she stood and he got unsteadily to his feet. "Can I walk you to the apparition point?"

"I would enjoy that." Hermione said and threaded her arm through his, before going to the front and collecting her shawl as both Malfoys got light summer jackets. They walked together in silence to the apportion point. "So should I owl you, or will you owl me?"

"What works best, when are you free?"

"As I tend to choose my own projects, I'm free anytime you wish."

"How about two days from now?" He asked and she nodded.

"That would be fine, it would be nice to know how to dress before hand."

"Wear what your wearing now, you're really pretty." Draco said. "Always thought so if you weren't so in-in...I forgot what I was going to say." Draco admitted and he pouted slightly.

"That's alright Draco, I was a bit high strung in school." Hermione admitted.

""Exactly." Draco frowned as he slurred his words. "I'm drunk."

"That's generally what happens when you have several bottles of wine." Hermione said and laughed.

"Laugh again, its pretty."

"I can't laugh on command Draco." Hermione said, as Draco smelled her hair.

"Smells good." He said and she blushed. "Why is it strait?"

"Because I straitened it."

"Like your curls." He said and moved to brush at a stay hair, which was in her face. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, I like your eyes." Hermione said.

"Mmm your hair smells nice." He said and buried his face in her hair.

"Draco!" Hermione said and laughed. "Could you not lean on me so hard."

"Sorry." He said and she smiled.

"I'll apparate with you to my house and get you some floo powder."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because I don't want you apparating yourself and I don't really know how to apparate to the manor." Hermione said.

"Father can app-apporgate with me." Draco said and Hermione looked behind her, she realized that Lucius wasn't walking strait either. She stopped and Draco nearly fell down. She offered her other arm and Lucius took it gratefully.

"Thank you." He said. "Wine takes a while to effect me and I thought we would be home by now." He said and Hermione smiled.

"Its no trouble." She said when really it was quite a bit of trouble. "I thought we could apparate to my apartment and floo Malfoy Manor from there. If Narcissia is in, she can side along you home."

"That would be appreciated, thank you for allowing the use of your home." He said and Hermione nodded, as they reached the point and she apparated with both of them to her apartment.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back in a moment." She assured them and watched as Draco nearly fell onto the couch and Lucius seemed to sit down slightly better than his son. "I'm afraid I'm out of sober up at the moment." She apologized, before realizing that she didn't know the address. She turned back to Lucius and Draco and realized that they had both fallen asleep. She didn't want to wake either of them, so she hesitantly spoke the floo address she did know and took her wand with her, before stepping through the fireplace.

Alarms sounded and a moment later Narcissia Malfoy greeted her in a dressing gown, wand upraised. "Good evening Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissia dear, why are you at the manor and where are my husband and son."

"They got a bit drunk and fell asleep on my couch, without giving me your floo address. All I had was the address for Lucius' study, or at least I think that's where I am and I'm not sure what to do with them."

"I'm sorry dear, they both took some potions before going to see you that should have delayed the effects, but I expected you back sooner."

"It was an interesting evening and we most likely talked more than they expected." Hermione smiled. "I don't mind them sleeping it off in my apartment, but its rather small and I only have one guest bedroom.

"Trust me you don't want to wake them dear, I've been with Lucius for twenty years and you don't want to disturb his sleep, Draco is the same way." Narcissa said. "As for the bedroom, it would serve Lucius right to sleep on the couch." Narcissia said and Hermione laughed.

"That is, if they even can be woken, I'll try to transfigure the couch into a bed." She offered. "Though if you have any hang over remedy it would be appreciated." Hermione said.

"Not much of a drinker dear?"

"I just have two best mates that keep raiding my stock." Hermione said. "But I like to keep a clear head most of the time as well."

"That's fair enough, I'll get you some potion and do you have enough blankets?" She asked and Hermione frowned.

"Actually I don't think I do, I never had two other people stay over at my house before. Grimwald is bigger, so if we stay over its usually at Harry's." Hermione said and Narcissia nodded, before snapping her fingers. A house elf appeared and looked to Narcissia.

"What can I do for Mrs." He asked and Narcissa smiled.

"Go get me two bottles of hangover remedy and a set of bed linens." She said and the house elf disappeared, reappearing a moment later with the requested items. Hermione shrunk down the sheets and put the two bottles in her bag.

"I can help get them settled if you like dear."

"I can manage." Hermione said.

"If your sure."

"I don't want to disturb your evening anymore than I have already."

"Its quite alright dear really." Narcissia said and Hermione nodded.

"Would it be alright if I used some floo powder?"

"Of course dear." Narcissia said and Hermione used the floo to return to her house. She levitated Lucius to the next room and pulled back the sheets on the bed, before taking off his overcoat. She supposed that the clothes he was wearing underneath would be alright to sleep in if not terribly comfortable. She removed his shoes and he didn't so much as stir. She wondered how he'd managed to hide how drunk he was from her. She covered him up before going to her own room and changing into a nightgown and sleep pants. She then moved to Draco and levitated him to her room, performing a quick scourgify on the sheets, before putting them in them. She unlaced his shoes and started to pull off his jacket and his arms came up around her, holding her tightly to him. She tried to free herself and failing that shook his shoulder gently and then not so gently but he was dead asleep. She wasn't at all comfortable with this situation, but she didn't want to harm him and even in sleep he was much stronger than she was.

She continued to try to pull away and that made him just tighten his grip, she even tried tickling his sides, but of course Draco wasn't ticklish. She sighed before casting a feather light charm on him and holding him up around his chest, she walked to the floo. She said the address that Lucius had given her and stuck her hand out. Mrs. Malfoy came a minute later and stared at Hermione's head in the fire.

"Sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but I have a bit of a problem, could you come over and help?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear, what's the address."

"Crookshollow Grange." Hermione said and moved away from the fireplace. Mrs Malfoy took one look at her and laughed.

"I'm sorry dear, but Draco used to hold his teddy bear the same way as a little boy."

"Yes, I'm sure that we'll laugh about it later and be able to tease Draco about it for ages, but right now could you help me. I've tried to wake him, I've tried tickling him and nothing seems to work.

"Try settling him on the ground."

"If I try to move him, he just holds tighter." Hermione said and Mrs. Malfoy laughed.

"Well dear the only thing to do is lie with him until he relaxes his grip."

"I'm not at all comfortable with that."

"Why not he's going to be your husband, sooner rather than later, you will have to lie with him eventually." Narcissia pointed out and Hermione saw the logic in her statement.

"Do you think he'll relax his grip?"

"Eventually he will." Narcissia assured. "If that's all dear?"

"Thanks for your help." Hermione said, before moving with Draco back to her bedroom. She settled them both into bed and tried to get comfortable, however no matter which way she moved Draco would follow clinging to her. She ultimately wound up on her side as she moved the blankets to cover them both up. Draco muttered something in his sleep and Hermione laughed, realizing how strange this whole situation was. She lifted her hand and brushed away a stray hair. She then waited for Draco's grip to relax, but every time she thought he was relaxed enough to pull away, it tightened. It started to get late and she sighed, realizing that she was most likely stuck until Draco woke up the next morning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione woke early the next morning and looked in surprise at Draco, who was sprawled across one end of the bed. Apparently he had finally let go of her in the night. She stood and got out her jeans, long sleeved shirt and a sweatshirt, before changing in the bathroom. She turned on the kettle for tea and chose a book from her small library to read while the water boiled. Lucius came into the kitchen as the water finished boiling looking slightly worse for wear and Hermione pulled out a hangover remedy. "Good morning Lucius." She said cheerfully and got a glare in return, Lucius still looked half asleep. She handed him the potion and he frowned at it.

"What's this?"

"A hangover remedy that I got last night from Narcissia, while you were passed out on my couch."

"I apologize."

"It was no trouble, would you care for some tea."

"I should wake Draco and be off, we've imposed enough on your hospitality." Lucius said. "I assume that my son didn't make it home either."

"He's currently asleep in my bedroom, its next to the room you woke up in. You should at least have the remedy and some tea before heading off." Hermione offered.

"That's very kind of you, thank you. I'll wake Draco and we'll be in, in a moment." Lucius said and walked out of the kitchen, several minutes passed, before Lucius emerged with Draco who was rubbing his eyes and nodded at Hermione as she put a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"No problem." Hermione said cheerfully. "You mother left some hangover remedy." She offered and handed them both the potions, before sitting down with her own cup of tea and taking a sip.

"What is this, its very good."

"Its one of my favorite blends, its a breakfast blend they make from one of the apothecaries near the campus." Hermione said. "I like to try all their teas, I love tea and have quite a few different kinds." Hermione said and sipped from her own mug. They finished the tea and Lucius stood Draco following his father.

"Thank you again for the use of your home, I appreciate it very much." Lucius said and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you Hermione, I'll see you in a few days and write you what to wear on our outing." Draco said and Hermione nodded again, as they left through the floo, she realized that she forgot to return the sheets. She rinsed out the potion beakers and flooed the manor, sticking her hand out. Draco came running and stopped when he saw her.

"We need to add you to the wards, so why are you contacting us?" Draco asked.

"I forgot to return the bedding I borrowed and the beakers." Hermione said. "The bedding is a bit big to send by owl, even if shrunk, so I could either go over and give it to you, or you can come back to my place."

"You can step through the fireplace if you like." Draco offered and Hermione did just that. She pulled the bedding from her purse and handed the beakers and the bedding to Draco.

"See you on Wednesday." She said, before going back through the floo. She cooked breakfast for herself and decided to spend the day reading. That was until the first owls arrived. She cast her owl ward and opened the window, a good quarter of the birds were left outside, while her house began to resemble an owlery. She untied the letters and packages and set them aside, until all the birds were freed from them.

She spent the day reading the letters that ranged from curiosity to fury and replying to each. She finished and decided eat dinner at a local cafe. She was settled at a table and served nearly at once, she was surprised at how much quicker the service was, than what it used to be. She finished her meal and paid for it, before leaving and returning to the house.

The next several days passed in much the same manner, except she read about wizard customs and etiquette instead of answering mail. Finally on the third day a letter from Draco arrived.

_Hermione, _

_I thought you would be more comfortable in a more casual setting, have you ever been to a magical menagerie? I thought that you might enjoy it possibly we could meet around one o'clock at the manor. My personal floo address is Malfoy Drabrax if this is acceptable to you, or not please respond. Respectfully yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled at the letter, she'd always been fascinated by magical creatures, but she didn't know that Draco was interested in them. She wrote a quick reply, before getting dressed and putting on a casual robe she had bought a while back. It was pale blue and Hermione thought it went nicely with her hair. She decided just to tie it back in a ponytail today and made breakfast. She read until five minutes to one and then used the floo to get to where they were meeting.

"Hello Hermione, are you ready?" Draco asked from behind a desk, she realized that she must be in his study.

"When you are Draco." She replied and smiled at him.

"Lets use the floo, it's easier." Draco said and Hermione nodded, together they flooed to the menagerie. Draco paid their admittance and bought a map. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Surprise me." Hermione said and they walked together through the park. "So what's your favorite color?"

"Silver, yours?"

"I like either blue or purple the best." Hermione replied. "Favorite food?"

"Does desert count, or food? If its food I love the stew we ate at the manor at home on cold winter days. If its desert, I like anything with chocolate best."

"I love chocolate myself, but I'd say my favorite food is pizza."

"What by the stars is a pizza, is it even editable?" Draco said and Hermione laughed.

"Its dough, with tomato sauce, cheese and a variety of toppings. You don't have them in the wizard world."

"Not that I have heard of." Draco said. "But it does sound good."

"It was a special treat growing up, sometimes on special occasions my parents would take me and some of my friends out for pizza and ice cream."

"That sounds nice, I like ice cream." Draco said. "So what place have you enjoyed being the most?"

"That's easy Hogwarts." Hermione said. "You?"

"The same, or the manor. What's your favorite magical creature, mine are dragons." Draco said.

"I've always loved dragons too, although I was terribly disappointed at first that they couldn't talk." Hermione said and Draco stared at her.

"Talking dragons, they aren't centaurs, muggles have some fanciful notions don't they?"

"Well as a little girl, I used to love to read books about magic, my accidental magic made the books all the more special. When I got my letter to Hogwarts, I stopped reading fantasy and read just about anything I could get my hands on. There was so much to learn and it was all so absolutely fascinating, I still think it is." She told Draco.

"I've heard that muggles have books about what they think our world is like, but I've never read any."

"I read them occasionally still when I want a good laugh. Nothing is like what they imagine and its sort of interesting to compare some of their notions on magic, to the real thing sometimes. Some even come closer than others. My favorite magical creature would have to be nifflers."

"But they steal anything shiny and make hordes for themselves."

"I know but they are just so cute, I always wanted a puppy as a girl."

"I did too, but father was away on business and Mother doesn't like dogs."

"Maybe we'll get one, if we don't live at the manor. Though I don't know how Crooks will react."

"Crooks?"

"My cat, he's half kneazal and a bit of a grouch but I love him."

"And why didn't I see him while I was at your apartment?"

"My apartment doesn't allow cats and my parents have grown fond of him. They are keeping him for me, until I can find a place of my own."

"Will you tell them about your heritage?"

"I will, they deserve to know and I have a sister."

"You do, I didn't know that."

"My parents had me just out of college after they finished their degrees in dentistry. When I was on the run, I erased their memories and it was a bit of a shock when I found my baby sister. My parents were furious with me, but they forgave me soon afterward and I'm quite close with them and Viola. She's the sweetest little girl and she'll be a witch one day."

"Really?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"She's one now." Hermione said. "I bought her a few magical toys and a lock box for when my Mum schedules play dates.

"She's already doing magic?"

"Just little things, levitating what she wants to her, that sort of stuff."

"You mean that she can control it?"

"Can't all kids?" Hermione asked.

"By the gods no, that's something only a few people can do that young. Actually I've just heard stories of it happening."

"Huh, I did that sort of stuff at her age, kept Mum and Dad on their toes, particularly since they had no idea what I was doing." Hermione said casually. "Then again I suppose that spells always have come easier to me than most people. Spells weren't like potions, I just understood what needed to be done once it was explained to me and how to do it."

"Well you always were first in our classes." Draco said. "Its sort of obvious that you had a talent for casting spells, but I never thought that you were so talented so early." He said and Hermione blushed.

"Thanks Draco, but you should have seen the hours I spent trying to catch mice as a child and turn them into horses."

"Why on earth would you want to do something like that?"

"Because the fairy Godmother did it with Cinderella and I had no clue how to really work magic."

"Who's Cinderella?" Draco asked and Hermione told him the story and he listened enthralled. "It sounds like it could be something that actually happened."

"Really, its just a fairy tale."

"Harry found the Hallows, the reasons we keep stories for generations and tell them to our children and their children, is because there is truth in fairy tales. Yes some of its pure fiction but it teaches the child important lessons."

"Did your father read you fairy tales growing up?"

"When he wasn't traveling, he would read me the Adventures of Merlin, or the Tales of Beadle the Bard. However my favorites was when he would take me out on clear nights and point out the constellations to me and tell me the legends he knew about each one. He'd show me each and every one of the stars and tell me that on some distant planet there was a young being much like myself looking up at the sky and wondering if they were alone in the Universe."

"I've always believed that there is life on other planets in some form other."

"As have I and one day some witch or wizard will figure out how to take us out among the stars."

"Wizards haven't been into space yet?" Hermione asked and Draco shook his head.

"Not yet, but someday, why?"

"Because this is the one area where muggles have you beat."

"Muggles have been into space?" Draco demanded and Hermione nodded.

"Not very far, but Americans went to the moon in 1969."

"Incredible, how did they do it?"

"In something called a rocket ship, some of the stars you see aren't stars, they are satellites and space stations."

"Tell me more." Draco demanded.

"Satellites orbit around the earth I think and broadcast signals for television and the Internet, but I could be wrong about that. The space stations have astronauts who study the stars and try to learn more about our universe. I haven't actually read anything about space flight so I don't actually know much about it. If your interested I could get you a few books about space flight and what the stars actually look like up close.

"I would love that, thank you Hermione."

"No problem, oh what are those?" She stared into an enclosure of lizards that were shrinking and then growing to the size of large dogs, before shrinking again.

"Mokes they control their size at will." Draco said amused at her excitement.

"That's so cool." Hermione said. "I read about them in care of magical creatures, but I've never seen one up close like this."

"You wouldn't in the wild, they are very cleaver and know how to hide themselves if anyone comes too near." He said and Hermione nodded.

"Aww look at the kneazles, they all look quite a bit like Crookshanks."

"I'll have to take your word for that." Draco said and Hermione smiled, she approached the cage and the cats eyed her a moment, before one went up to her and sniffed her hand.

"Poor kitty." Hermione said and Draco smiled as she stroked the kneazle through the bars.

"So where do you want to go next?" Draco asked.

"The dragon house?"

"Do try not to pet the dragons." Draco said dryly and Hermione laughed.

"Never noticed you had a sense of humor before." Hermione said and Draco shrugged, as they walked together to the dragon house. There were several different juvenile dragons in different enclosures.

"When they get a bit older, they go to the dragon reserves." Draco said. "The older ones are harder to manage."

"I can see why." Hermione said. "They are beautiful though." She added and Draco nodded.

"How about we go to the bird exhibit next, they have a variety of birds from all over the world."

"Alright, that sounds like fun to me." Hermione said, together they walked down the stone path to the bird exhibit, Hermione stopped several times along the way to look at different exhibits. The magical creatures were fascinating and very different from each other. Hermione stared up at the many different colored birds when they got there and Draco bought some seed, he handed some to Hermione.

"Keep it in your hands palms up and stay still." Draco instructed and she did as he told her, soon several birds had landed on her palms and Hermione laughed.

"It tickles." She said.

"That's their beaks and claws."

"Do you have an owl?" Hermione asked. "I remember you getting packages from home with an eagle owl."

"Yes Apollo is mine, I've had him since I was five. My father let me pick out an owl, because I wouldn't stop nagging him about a pet." Draco said. "I was quite persistent as a child and it drove Father to distraction sometimes." He said.

"I remember you at eleven, my father will hear about this, seemed to be your favorite phrase." Hermione said and Draco groaned.

"Don't remind me, I like to think I've gotten a bit better over the years." He said and Hermione nodded.

"Now your only mildly annoying." She said strait faced.

"I'll have you know I've been on my...You were joking weren't you."

"If you were going to say that you've been on your best behavior, I don't want you to be. I don't want you to pretend to be something you aren't just to make me more comfortable."

"Hermione we all pretend to some extent or other in our lives, we pretend that we know we won't die tomorrow. We pretend that everything is fine, when it isn't. We pretend to be something we aren't to gain something we desire, or to be whom we desire. This whole world pretends and I highly doubt that the muggle world is much different. The entire world is one gigantic game of pretend and those that pretend the best are the winners."

"You have a very jaded view of looking at things."

"Well its true isn't it, I mean what's the point of it all. Personally I think the gods just enjoy watching us make fools of ourselves and so encourage us to do it."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because to something so powerful as the balance, or magic, or any number of other things sees us little more than entertainment. Those who believe in one god can pretend that there's some grand purpose, if that's what lets them sleep at night, but I believe that all of us were created simply because the gods could. That they may very well decide our lives, considering which would be more interesting, having us die, or continue on. That by worshiping them they will let us live a little while longer perhaps, then again praying never saved anyone during the war." Draco shrugged. "I still have faith in the old ways, but that faith has been questioned, anytime I doubt, I look up at the stars and know I'm part of a bigger whole." He said and shrugged.

"Its good to have faith in something, but quite honestly I don't know what I believe."

"No one knows what they believe, that's why its called faith. We know that there is life after death because of the ghosts that are left behind and what they tell us, but what form that life takes is entirely dependant upon who you talk to. Part of the old ways is to believe that after we die, we are reborn once more in new bodies and in new forms. That our lives here influence the life we will lead in the next life." He said. "You see it in flowers, a flower sprouts from a seed, grows into a plant, then puts out more seeds, before finally dying. After it dies, it returns to earth and more flowers are grown from that seed."

"I can see your point and you feel that souls are reborn in the same way?"

"Of course I do, that every living thing has a soul, except for dementors who need the souls of others in order to survive. Every living thing matters and you should respect life in all its forms. That doesn't mean that you should let people walk over you, or demand to make changes to things they don't understand. There's a reason behind the hatred, besides you being muggle born, muggle borns insist that their god is the only god and that everyone follows their religious beliefs, without having any respect for other belief systems. Samhain is a joke compared to what it should be and its not even celebrated on the first of November like it should be. We're allowed to spend the evening with our family and friends during the evening on the important days, but we didn't get time off to truly celebrate them as they deserve. The school at least let us celebrate the winter solstice properly, but I think that its just because Christmas is near the same date. As we're now a minority, no one was respecting our beliefs, we hoped that if Voldemort won we could change the wizard world back to how it used to be, before generations of muggle borns and muggle sympathizers insisted that it be more like theirs."

"What was this world like?" Hermione asked curiously. "The wizard world seems very different than the muggle one to me."

"It is and it should be, at least some people were able to stop it from becoming like a magical version of the muggle world. Those that don't celebrate the old ways have no respect for our traditions, they have started wars and alienated the other magical races against us."

"Come now Draco, I saw the Magic is Might statue in the Ministry."

"You didn't know what it meant though, the two figures were the Mother and the Father, the twisted forms were their creation, or wizards. Compared to the beauty of the gods, we are but twisted shells." Draco said and Hermione frowned.

"This is all very different than what was taught to me about the wizard world."

"We tell others as little about ourselves as possible, that way they can't do lasting damage. We make it clear that muggle borns aren't welcome because of what I told you, what don't you understand?" Draco asked and Hermione frowned.

"Still that doesn't explain blood purity."

"Actually it does, magical gifts tend to run in families, the Weasleys for example are excellent tinkerers, the Malfoys know how to strike a bargain, even your gift for scribe work and spell casting can be traced to your magical ancestors. The problem with mixing blood too much is that over time no one can be certain of the gifts the children might have, without knowing a gift could be missed all together and the wizard world needs people to recognize their gifts and be recognized for them. Although admittedly your potion will help tremendously in finding the gifts of others and their bloodlines it will also most likely prove the point we've been making all along to be true. That blood inheritance isn't something to be trifled with."

"Wouldn't inbreeding cause more problems than it solves?"

"It has caused some problems in the past, but not as much as improper matches do. If someone has a combination of their parent's gift, what do you think foresight and strong legitimacy abilities could do to a person for example? In addition to their strengths every house also has their weaknesses. The Bones family always believes that they are right no matter the circumstances and can be very stubborn about it. The Malfoys can't go back on their word and that's caused more problems than its solved."

"Is there actually an unbreakable vow between us?" Hermione questioned.

"Does it matter, either way I'm stuck marrying you at least."

"Technically I wouldn't be stuck marrying you and I don't feel obligated to do so. You might be all about the honor of your House, but I wasn't raised like that. I would like to think my ancestors would be proud of me and that they would approve of the sort of person I am. Still that doesn't mean I'm willing to sacrifice my life to a man I barely know if I don't have to."

"Sooner or later if both lines last a Malfoy will marry a Alderwart, now rather than forcing a child into an arranged marriage, I'd rather marry you myself. I think that we could get on, you would read most of the day and take care of the children while I worked on my ledgers or brewed potions. I don't think that we would be too miserable, unless we decided to make each other feel that way."

"I want to be more than not too miserable, I want to be happy. More than that I think that it isn't too much to ask to marry a man I actually love and who loves me. Who's never called me hateful names, insulted my parentage, or who I am as a person."

"Well you did the same to me."

"You did so first and from the first moment we met one another, loudly and repeatedly. Then you tell me all that I've been told of the wizard world is a lie, with nothing but your words to back that up. In addition to which I feel like I'm being forced to marry you, when a few days ago I couldn't stand the sight of you. So if there is any way out of this I'm taking it, regardless of what some future child may have to do."

"Unfortunately your as bound to me, as I am by my word. The Alderwarts swore a vow, while the vow on our side was unnecessary."

"That the lines would be tied together, but not that I would tie them."

"That the next time that both a witch and a wizard of the same age and of the Alderwart and Malfoy lines was found, they would be bound together. So you see Gran- Hermione we're stuck with one another." Draco said. "I wish I could marry someone that shares my values and beliefs as much as you do, but sometimes we don't get what we want Hermione."

"I'm well aware of that." Hermione spat. "I'd rather not fight with you and I'm too angry at the moment not to fight. I suggest that we part ways and I'll take a walk."

"Very well." Draco gritted and strode away head held high and shoulders back. Draco stared after the fierce witch in astonishment wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

**Please Review, it encourages me to keep writing. Tell me what you think of my story, or stories, both good and bad. I admit that most of them are incomplete because I get discouraged, but I plan on someday finishing some of them. Others I just keep up because I want to see how far I've come as a writer.**


End file.
